


Safe with You at My Side

by nightlight9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, M/M, Magic, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlight9/pseuds/nightlight9
Summary: Derek gets trapped in a full wolf form without his memories of the pack. Stiles steps in to take care of him and make sure that he feels safe.





	

Stiles is freaking out. He can't help it. It's been over three hours since he's heard from any of his friends. For some friendships, three hours without contact doesn't mean anything, but in Beacon Hills, three hours is more than enough time for something terrible to have happened. Still, he might overlook the time lapse if it was Scott who suddenly went ghost on him. He's used to Scott blowing him off to hang out with Allison or Isaac. But it isn't Scott. It's Derek. 

They may have started out leery of one another, but after years of watching each other's backs, they've grown closer, close enough to hang out between emergencies, close enough to share secrets and memories, close enough to be good friends. Part of why they're so close is because they don't ignore one another. Even when Scott is being a tool of a best friend or the beta trio disappear to live their own lives, they always have each other. So when Derek ignores his text messages, Stiles knows something must be going on. He texts Erica and Boyd and Isaac, Scott and Ally. Nothing. Not even Lydia gets back to him. 

Really, that's enough to justify the panic that grips his chest and sends him driving around town like a mad man. Sure, he may be human, and if there is a real emergency he can't sprout claws and fangs, but he can still try to protect the people that he cares about. Even if he's only armed with his bat and his brain, he has to stand beside them in the face of chaos. That's what it means to be pack. 

He drives to Derek's loft first. It's empty. Scott's house is next. Melissa is on call at the hospital and the house is quiet. From there he doesn't know where to go. He drives through the streets, looking down all the alleyways, hoping to see a familiar flash of glowing eyes. He drives to the high school and stares glumly at the empty parking lot. He even drives by the station, but his dad hasn't seen any of the pack. Then he drives to the preserve. 

Honestly, he doesn't know what leads him to the Hale house. He hasn't been there in months, since he stopped by with Derek to assess the damage and plot out a good location for the new pack home the older werewolf plans to build come spring. Stiles doesn't like seeing the burnt frame from Derek's past, doesn't like being reminded of everything that was robbed from him. But he's desperate to find his friends, desperate for answers, and it seems like a good place to look. 

Sure enough, Allison's car is parked in front of the house and he can hear snarling coming from what would have been the backyard. Grabbing his baseball bat, Stiles charges around the house without stopping to consider what he's running into. It doesn't matter so long as he can try to help. 

Standing in a half circle around the backyard, all of his friends wear concerned frowns and scowls. When Scott sees him, he startles. 

"Stiles, what are you doing here? You need to leave now, it's not safe!" 

Stiles scowls. That argument never works on him; Scott should know that by now. "What's going on, what's happened?"

Lydia steps closer to him with a pinched expression. "Scott's right, you need to leave." That gives him pause. Usually Lydia agrees that they should be included in pack problems no matter the danger. How could she want him to go? And how is it fair that she's here and he can't be? Unless...

"Where is Derek?" The growling gets louder. Everyone in the pack flinches. "Where is he?"

Scott moves to his side. "Something happened earlier. We didn't want to tell you because we all know how you feel about him, and we thought it would be easier to-"

Stiles' skin feels too tight. "Dammit Scott, what happened. Where is he?"

Isaac flinches again at his harsh tone and glances at the house. Stiles follows his gaze and narrows his eyes at the back porch. That's the source of the growling. He pushes around Scott but Boyd grabs his arm before he can investigate. 

"The witch we were looking for found Derek alone and hexed him," He explains, face stoic. "He doesn't remember any of us, and he's violent. It's not safe?"

Stiles tries to pull away. "She took all his memories?" His breath is coming out is harsh gasps.

Erica, with sad eyes, nods. "She made him feral. He's not-. He's not Derek anymore."

All Stiles can think about is how terrified Derek must be. One night when they were on a stake out together, pressed side-by-side in the dark, Derek admitted how terrified he was to lose his control, to lose himself. He said that, after Kate, his control was all he had, and his desire to be good despite everything that had happened kept him human. He was terrified to lose that control and become something monstrous, something to be afraid of. Stiles had pressed closer, shoulder to shoulder and promised that would never happen, promised that he wouldn't let it happen. And yet….

Wrenching himself from Boyd's grasp he scowls at all of his friends. "He's probably terrified under there," He growls at them, glaring at Allison's strung bow. "He's not something to hunt. He's a member of our pack, our family, our alpha. And this is how you treat him?"

Scott reaches out to grab him again. "Stiles, you don't understand, he's dangerous!"

"It's Derek," He snarls back, spinning in his heels to march towards the porch. Everyone makes a startled noise and tries to stop him, but he ignores them. 

As he approaches, the growling gets louder. He ignores that too. On hands and knees, he presses closer to peer under the porch. Shining red eyes blink at him from the dark, the growling loud and dangerous. 

"Derek," he says, voice steady. "It's Stiles. You're safe now, I won't let them hurt you."

Derek snarls at him, but Stiles doesn't even flinch. "Listen to my heart. I won't let anyone hurt you. You are safe." After a moment, the growling gets softer, tampering off. Stiles smiles. "Will you come out so I can make sure you're not hurt?" 

Derek whines softly and then a large wolf crawls its way out from under the porch. Stiles had been expecting him to be in beta form, so he's surprised. 

The wolf, still leery, looks at everyone in the circle. When he sees Allison's weapon, he bares his teeth. 

"She won't hurt you," Stiles promises. Without taking his eyes from Derek, he tells Allison, "put the bow down. He's not a threat." She must comply because Derek stops, whines again, and scoots close enough to Stiles that the young man can grip a handful of his fur. He pets his head. "Shh, you're alright now. I've got you. You're safe." 

He looks over his shoulder at the rest of the group. "We need to get him to Deaton." Scott, trying to be helpful, shuffles over, stopping a few feet away when Derek growls. 

Stiles sighs. "They're just trying to help you, Derek. Unless you're going to follow me to the jeep, I'll need some help carrying you." The wolf blinks at him. Stiles sighs again and slowly chambers to his feet. Derek tenses at the movement, but doesn't crawl back under the porch. In fact, after a moment, he stands up too. He watches the others with a weary expression and presses his body alongside Stiles' legs.

Stiles pats his head. "Well okay then. I'm going to take him to Deaton. I'll call you guys when we figure this out."

Scott groans. "Stiles, you can't go alone. It could be-"

"Dangerous?" He laughs, a harsh sound. "It's Derek. I'll be fine. You set him on edge, probably because he can tell you're a wolf too, and you're trampling around his territory. He can't remember the pack right now, so you're a threat to him."

He can tell that Scott wants to argue but Lydia interrupts before he can. "Stiles can handle this. Look at Derek, even as a wolf he trusts Stiles. He won't hurt him."

Stiles shoots her a grateful smile. "I'll let you know what Deaton says, alright." 

Scott doesn't look happy, but he lets Stiles lead Derek away without protest. Getting Derek into the jeep is easier than expected. All Stiles has to do is cross his arms and demand that Derek get inside, and the wolf hops into the car with a whine. The whining gets worse when the jeep rears to life, but Stiles buries a hand in his fur and he quiets down. By the time they reach the vets, Derek is calm. He jumps out of the jeep on his own, and follows Stiles into the vets. He looks around curiously but keeps his body pressed against the back of Stiles' legs

Deaton doesn’t look surprised to see him, which means that someone from the pack must have called ahead. “So, Derek is a wolf.” The older man examines Derek from across the room, his expression closed off. “This is actually a very common spell. Though it’s powerful, it shouldn’t be hard to reverse. But it, unfortunately will take me a few days to gather the ingredients.”

Stiles rubs at Derek’s ears. “That’s okay. He can stay at my house until you get what you need. He seems to like me well enough.”

Deaton merely quirks an eyebrow and then dismisses him without saying anything else. The ride back to the house goes smoothly, though Derek is very hesitant about going through the front door, most likely because it doesn’t smell like his territory. But after he’s in the house, he goes full-explorer mode, sniffing through every room. When Stiles relaxes back onto the couch, Derek jumps up beside him and makes himself comfortable draped across Stiles’ lap. He whines softly and buries his head in the crook of his arm.

“I know,” Stiles says softly, rubbing at his ears. “I know that this was the last thing that you ever wanted, losing control like this. And I’m sure that not having your memories is awful. But Deaton will fix it and you’ll be back to yourself in no time.” He sighs, silently adding I hope.

\----------

Living with Derek as a wolf turns out to be really nice. Even though he’s skittish and unsure about new things, he is comfortable moving around the Stilinski household. And when his dad came home from work that first night, Derek took right too him (probably because John bribed him with pieces of ham, but whatever). He’s still too uncomfortable for any of the pack to stop by, though. The only time one of them even tried, Derek crawled under Stiles’ bed as soon as he sensed Isaac’s presence. 

What Stiles enjoys the most though is how cuddly Derek is. Anytime Stiles sits somewhere or lays somewhere, Derek jumps up to curl against him. And he knows that he should somehow dissuade him from it because he’s not sure how the werewolf will feel about it when he’s turned back. But it’s so nice. Stiles didn’t notice how lonely he was (or rather, he ignored how lonely he was) until Derek is his constant companion. He considers the thought of getting himself a dog after everything is said and done, but decides against it. After all, it’s really Derek that makes him less lonely, not the wolf in his position right now. 

Stiles buys a random stuffed bunny at the pet store as a gag gift for Derek. The wolf takes to it instantly. He doesn’t chew on it though; he just carries it around the house with him. And he makes sure that it ends up in Stiles’ bed at night, curling up by it before going to sleep. 

On the fourth day, Deaton shows up at Stiles’ house with a light blue powder. His only instructions are to make sure that Derek ingests it all and the statement that it will take a while for it to take effect. 

By the time the antidote finally kicks in, it’s dark outside. Stiles had been considering going to bed and hoping Derek would be back to normal in the morning, but before he gets the chance to make the suggestion to the wolf, Derek transforms. Stiles blushes at how very naked the werewolf is, and tosses him the pair of sweatpants he had laid out for him.

“Hey,” Stiles says, closing his eyes to give Derek some privacy. “Welcome back.”

He doesn’t open his eyes again until the couch dips down, indicating Derek has joined him. When he opens his eyes, he sees how carefully Derek is holding the stuffed bunny. His eyes are warm when they meet Stiles’. “I used to have a bunny just like this one,” he explains in a soft voice. “Laura bought it for me one year for Christmas because she liked to make fun of my teeth. It was one of my favorite things.” He huffs, soft laughter. “It figures that, out of all the toys, you would buy me this one.”

Stiles shrugs, well aware that his cheeks are so warm. “Yeah well, Laura was right; you do have bunny teeth.”

Derek laughs, reaches out, and takes Stiles’ hand. He threads their fingers together. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Stiles’ tightens his grip. “Always.”

“Would you mind if I stay here for tonight? My senses are still fuzzy, and you make me feel safe.”

His breath catches. “Of course. Derek, you’re always welcome here.”

When Derek leans across the couch and kisses him, Stiles should feel surprise. Sure, he's thought about their friendship developing into something more, but it seemed a long time coming if it were to ever turn into something else. But when Derek presses their lips together it feels so natural, so normal. Stiles just leans into it, as easy as a sigh, and enjoys the sensation. When Derek pulls back, he whispers, “I know” against Stiles mouth and then pulls them both to their feet and takes them to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 6 of Sterek Week 2016; the theme was wolf Derek. I was so happy about this topic; I love full wolf Derek so much! Especially him interacting with Stiles as a wolf. They really are some of my favorite fics.


End file.
